left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
Left 4 Dead Wiki:News archive
December 03, 2010 :MaxUnit and Scorpio denounce the shut down of L4DMod.com and report the site will be back up in a matter of time. See announcement... ;December 02, 2010 :Creator of L4DMods.com announces the site's official cancellation. See announcement... ;November 12, 2010 :Encore Mutation: Taaannnkk!! :Updates have been made to Left 4 Dead 2 on Steam. See Wiki page... See update page... ;November 5, 2010 :New Mutation: Healing Gnome :Updates have been made to Left 4 Dead 2 on Steam. See Wiki page... See update page... ;November 2, 2010 :Updates have been made to Left 4 Dead on Steam. See Wiki page... See update page... ;October 29, 2010 :New Mutation: Bleed Out Versus :Updates have been made to Left 4 Dead 2 on Steam. See Wiki page... See update page... ;October 27, 2010 :Left 4 Dead is now available for Mac! :Updates have been made to Left 4 Dead on Steam. See Wiki page... See update page... ;October 23, 2010 :Updates have been made to Left 4 Dead 2 on Xbox 360. See Wiki page... See update page... ;October 20, 2010 :Updates have been made to Left 4 Dead 2 on Steam. See Wiki page... See update page... ;October 15, 2010 :Updates have been made to Left 4 Dead on Steam. See Wiki page... See update page... :Updates have been made to Left 4 Dead 2 on Steam. See Wiki page... See update page... ;October 7, 2010 :Updates have been made to Left 4 Dead on Steam. See Wiki page... See update page... :Updates have been made to Left 4 Dead 2 on Steam. See Wiki page... See update page... ;October 5, 2010 :The Sacrifice is out! Updates were also released for PC/Mac and Xbox360. :Updates have been made to Left 4 Dead on Steam. See Wiki page... See update page... :Updates have been made to Left 4 Dead 2 on Steam. See Wiki page... See update page... :Updates have been made to Left 4 Dead and Left 4 Dead 2 on Xbox 360. see update page... ;September 24, 2010 :Dev Choice Mutation: Versus Survival ;September 17, 2010 :Dev Choice Mutation: Healthpackalypse ;September 10, 2010 :Dev Choice Mutation: Follow The Liter ; August 19, 2010 :A new DLC titled "The Sacrifice" is offically announced. :The new DLC will be available on both platforms, for both games, and is a prequel to "The Passing. You will play as the original survivors. ;July 28, 2010 :Updates have been made to Left 4 Dead 2 on Steam. See Wiki page... See update page... ;July 21, 2010 :Updates have been made to Left 4 Dead 2 on Steam. See Wiki page... See update page... ;July 9th 2010 :Updates have been made to Left 4 Dead 2 on all platforms. See Wiki page... See update page... ;July 21, 2010 :Updates have been made to Left 4 Dead 2 on the Steam. See Wiki page... See update page... ;July 9th 2010 :Updates have been made to Left 4 Dead 2 on all platforms. See Wiki page... See update page... ;July 2nd 2010 :Updates have been made to Left 4 Dead 2 on the Xbox 360. See blog post... ;April 22, 2010 :The new DLC for Left 4 Dead 2 titled "The Passing" is officially released to the public on both PC and Xbox. :This DLC bring a new campaign which involves the first Left 4 Dead survivors, new maps for survival and scavenge, a new M60 firearm, Golf Club melee weapon, New Achievements for "The Passing" and the new "Mutation" mode which will change every week. ;December 14, 2009 :Valve announced new DLC for Left 4 Dead 2, called "The Passing" it is supposed to have all 4 Survivors from the first game meet with the other 4 Survivors from the second game, new content shall feature a new uncommon common, a new weapon, and a new melee weapon, the date is suspected to be some time in early spring. :See also: http://store.steampowered.com/news/3237/ '' ;November 21, 2009 :Share the Christmas spirit with your loved ones by sending them a ''Left 4 Dead or Left 4 Dead 2 themed Christmas card. Custom made by Alexandria Neonakis. ;November 17th, 2009 :Left 4 Dead 2 has been released for PC and Xbox 360 in the U.S. ;July 20th, 2009 :Gamespy has posted an in depth exclusive preview of Left 4 Dead 2. New information detailed in the article and videos chronicle a new special infected called The Spitter and "level-specific common infected". ;June 1st, 2009 :Left 4 Dead 2 has been announced at E3 '09! Read here for more information. ;April 21st, 2009 :The Survival Pack for Left 4 Dead has been released for PC and Xbox 360. ;March 21st, 2009 :The Left 4 Dead Wiki now has a(n almost) fully functional IRC channel! Want to talk instantly with other members of the Left 4 Dead Wiki community? Check out Left 4 Dead Wiki:IRC Channel to find out how! ;January 6th, 2009 :Left 4 Dead Reviews & Rewards - Valve has released a list of awards and review for Left 4 Dead that they have received since the game's release in their blog. See what reviewers are saying about Left 4 Dead in the link. ;November 24th, 2008 :Left 4 Dead First League - Game Battles League opened a first Left 4 Dead Arena for PC and 360 http://gamebattles.com/. To register your team and start competing, visit for PC http://gamebattles.com/pc/left-4-dead/, for XBOX 360 http://gamebattles.com/xbox360/left-4-dead/. ;November 18th, 2008 :Left 4 Dead has been released on the PC (over Steam and at retail) and for the Xbox 360 at retail. ;November 11th, 2008 :Left 4 Dead Demo Available Now - The official demo for Valve's upcoming zombie thriller, Left 4 Dead, is now available for the PC and Xbox 360. For more information, please visit l4d.com. To play the demo, visit www.steamgames.com (PC) or Xbox Live (360). ;November 10th, 2008 :L4D Art Direction, Part 1: Filmic Effects - One of the goals of Left 4 Dead's art direction was to capture the tone and feel of being right in the middle of a horror movie. This meant making the environments look scary in a specifically cinematic way. ;November 10th, 2008 :Left 4 Dead Demo Update Released - Prevents spawning as Infected & other fixes. ;November 6th, 2008 :Valve releases Left 4 Dead demo on Steam and Xbox Live for pre-purchasing customers. ;October 29th, 2008 :Valve has confirmed that the demo is going to be released on November 6th for pre-ordering customers and on November 11th publicly. ;October 10th 2008 :New post in Left 4 Dead Blog. ;October 3rd, 2008 :Erik Wolpaw has made the second post on the Left 4 Dead Blog. ;September 30th 2008 :The Official Left 4 Dead Blog has been opened. Check the first post. Category:Organisation